Functional monomers comprising a phosphate group are known. Such monomers are for example useful as co-monomers to modify the properties of a copolymer. For example some phosphate containing monomers have been described and used to improve adhesion of coatings to metallic substrate.
Document US 2003/00552303 (Buentello) describes a method of controlling scale deposition with a water soluble copolymer comprising units deriving from allylpolyethoxyphosphate monomer.
Phosphate of hydroxyethylmethacrylate (also referred to as phosphoethyl methacrylate “PEM”) has been taught as useful to impart scrub resistance to coatings comprising emulsion polymers obtained therewith, and having a high pigment volume concentration. However the scrub resistance improvement with this monomer is not very high and/or does not allow reducing the amount of polymer being used. Also, quite high amounts of the monomer in the polymer are necessary.
There is a need for polymers and/or coatings comprising the polymers with improved scrub-resistance performance, especially for coating compositions having a somehow high pigment volume concentration. There is more particularly a need for polymers that can:
impart to a coating identical scrub-resistance with lower or equal to amounts of polymer, and/or
impart to a coating higher scrub-resistance with identical amount of polymer.
There is a need for functional comonomers that can:
impart identical scrub-resistance to polymers in coatings, with lower or equal to amounts of functional comonomers in the polymers, and/or
impart higher scrub-resistance to polymers in coatings, with identical amounts of functional comonomers in the polymers.